Please, come back, Izaya
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Izaya kecewa. Setelah semua pengorbanan yang dia lakukan untuk Shizuo, beginilah akhirnya. Seharusnya Izaya tahu hubungan ini terlalu rapuh untuk di pertahankan. Oleh karena itulah dia pergi, meninggalkan Shizuo yang merasa bersalah, dan lebih merusak perasaan dihatinya. CANON semi AU. ShizuoxKiller!Izaya
1. Prolog

Durarara!Ryohgo Narita-sensei

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

PROLOG

"Mungkin memang seharusnya aku menikahi seorang wanita."

Izaya menatap tak percaya suaminya yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa pertengkaran dikarenakan dirinya yang bangun terlalu siang dan tidak memasak malah menjurus kearah sana? Dan yang lebih penting kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah tiga tahun menjalin hubungan rumah tangga kenapa pula otak protozoan ini baru menyesal telah menikahinya yang notabene lelaki?

Dia bisa menatap Shizuo masih terengah-engah karena emosi. Namun dirinya masih belum bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas. Lidahnya kelu.

Seolah mengerti perasaan Izaya, Shizuo tersentak. "Izaya, aku tidak ..." Aah ... Wajahnya pasti buruk sekali sekarang.

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Izaya. Bukan kekeh mengejek yang normal, namun sebuah kekehan yang menutupi perasaan tersakiti di hatinya. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Shizuo terperanggah, rasa sakit mulai merambati hatinya. Begitupula perasaan takut akan pernyataan yang akan diutarakan Izaya sebentar lagi.

Izaya menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin terisak. Tangannya terkepal, ingin menonjok sesuatu. Mungkin mulut Shizuo atau mungkin matanya yang memanas.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menutupi wajahnya dengan pinggir poni yang sedikit memanjang. Dia memanjangkan poninya untuk Shizuo. Karena dialah yang meminta. Dia menjaga pola makannya untuk Shizuo. Dia melakukan apapun untuk Shizuo. Dia yang kelewat memperhatikan tubuhnya seperti wanita. Itu semua karena Shizuo. Dan apa-apaan kalimat yang baru dia dapatkan dari orang yang menjadi tujuannya? Apa-apaan mulut brengsek orang ini? Sialan.

"Izaya tunggu bukan maksudku ..."

Izaya tergelak. Gelak tawa yang lama tidak ia kumandangkan. Gelak maniak yang telah dia tinggalkan semenjak Shizuo memintanya berhenti menjadi seorang Informan. Menekan segala hasratnya untuk mempermainkan manusia seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Ah dia ingin melampiaskan semua kekecewaannya pada gelak tawa yang sangat dia rindukan ini.

Tidak peduli dengan Shizuo yang mengangkat tangannya, bingung antara ingin memeluk atau diam saja. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan ataupun pada reaksi Izaya.

Tangannya mengusap matanya yang menangis. Entah menangis tawa, ataupun rasa sakit di hatinya. Izaya tidak mengerti lagi. Perasaan apa saja yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Orang yang sedang marah memang bisa sangat jujur ya, Shizu-chan," ucapnya. Nadanya kembali menjadi Orihara Izaya. Orihara Izaya si informan licik. Bukan Heiwajima Izaya yang mengorbankan semuanya. Ah dia pasti gila karena melakukan ini semua untuk Shizuo. "Jadi itu yang pikirkan, ya?"

Shizuo terpaku. Dia bahkan tak mampu menarik Izaya yang beringsut mundur dengan sedikit tawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya.

Izaya kembali ke kamar, mengambil coat yang telah lama dia tanggalkan. Menggunakannya, dan merasa nyaman seolah dirinya telah kembali.

"Ah memang beginilah seharusnya, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tahu, nada getir yang terselip diantara seringai Izaya yang jelas di paksakan.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu dan segalanya, Shizu-chan. Itu adalah waktu yang berharga."

Shizuo menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Menatap kosong pada daun pintu yang menutup setelah menelan Izaya menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan Izaya. Dia tak pernah mendengar kabar sedikitpun tentang Izaya. Hanya ada satu yang berhasil dia dapatkan, Izaya telah meninggalkan Ikebukuro. Jauh dari Ikebukuro.

Shinra yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga tak mendapat kabar apapun dari Izaya. Mairu dan Kururi pun bungkam. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Izaya. Celty mencoba menenangkannya, menyemangatinya, dan memberikan banyak bantuan.

Shizuo benar-benar terpukul, dia bahkan berhenti menjadi Heiwajima Shizuo yang di takuti orang-orang. Mungkin mustahil baginya menjadi orang baik, namun dirinya bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kejadian itu membuatnya bersumpah akan menjaga ucapannya.

Kasuka datang semakin sering. Mengkhawatirkannya. Dia terkadang datang dengan istrinya. Ruri. Gadis yang dulu ia selamatkan. Namun Shizuo tak kunjung pulih. Dia merasa setengah hidupnya telah pergi, dan ia tak memiliki tujuan untuk bertahan hidup.

Sekitar dua tahun telah berlalu, Shizuo menjadi orang yang begitu berbeda. Namun bukan hanya dia yang berubah.

"Roppi-chan, pekerjaan sudah selesai, loh."

Pemilik iris mangenta dengan coat putih berbulu pink bergelayut manja pada lelaki dengan aksen hitam legam dan merah, yang di panggi Roppi-chan. Hachimenroppi, orang yang di panggil Roppi-chan menatap datar melalui iris semerah darah tanpa benar-benar menaruh minat.

"Kau yakin polisi tidak mengejarmu, Psyche?"

Psyche menggeleng kekanakan, "Tidak loh, Roppi-chan. Puji Psyche, puji Psyche."

Roppi berdecih, sikap manja bocah ini tak pernah hilang bahkan setelah mereka melakukan semua pekerjaan ini. "Kerja bagus."

Psyche tersenyum lebar. Menggesekkan pipinya pada dada Roppi dengan manja seperti kucing. "Meski Iza-chan yang melakukan semuanya, puji Iza-chan juga, Roppi-chan."

"Ah Psyche, kau yang melakukannya. Aku hanya mempermainkan mereka."

Seseorang dengan aksen hitam dan coklat keluar dari balik bayangan. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang memiliki ekspresi begitu kontras, orang itu memiliki seringai yang penuh kelicikan. Jauh perlu di waspadai daripada Psyche yang polos ataupun Roppi yang penuh intimidasi. Orang itu memiliki sesuatu yang harus dihindari.

"Kau masih bermain-main di sela pekerjaanmu, Izaya." Roppi menatap tajam Izaya yang tengah memainkan coatnya dengan jenaka.

"Yang benar saja, aku melakukannya dengan baik. Aku tidak meninggalkan pekerjaanku, Roppi." Seringaiannya semakin melebar.

Roppi mendengus, "Kalau begitu terserah. Kita kembali."

Izaya menatap kota dibawah sana yang berisi kerlip lampu, membiarkan Psyche dan Roppi mendahuluinya kembali.

"Seperti biasa kau kaku sekali, Hachimenroppi."

Roppi menatap balik Izaya melalui sudut matanya, "Kau lebih buruk, Orihara Izaya."

Bukan hanya Shizuo yang berubah, Izaya juga.

TBC

Prolognya sedikit ini dulu ya? Saya tidak tahu apakah kalian menyukai ini, tapi saya akan berusaha.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 1


	2. 1

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Izaya melalui jalanan ramai, menikmati bagaimana kehidupan lamanya seolah kembali. Ia kembali menjadi Orihara Izaya yang licik, hanya saja lebih kejam.

Dua tahun yang lalu, setelah dirinya menghilang dari Ikebukuro tanpa pikir panjang, Izaya kembali ke dunia bawah. Tidak menjadi informan seperti sebelumnya, akan tetapi menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

Awalnya Roppi lah yang menemukan dirinya terkatung-katung di bawah hujan. Menikmati derai langit di antara isak tangis yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Menikmati bagaimana butir air menyapu matanya seolah itu adalah tangan-tangan halus yang mengusap air matanya. Dia depresi. Tidak bisa di sangkal, ia terlalu terpukul karena kata-kata suaminya. Tidak, Izaya tidak ingin menganggap orang yang menyesali pernikahan mereka sebagai suami.

Sekilas-hanya sekilas-Izaya memutar memori empat tahun lalu, dimana Shizuo memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejarnya dengan amarah. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dan menawarkan perdamaian. Menawarkan rasa cinta yang tidak semu. Menawarkan kehangatan keluarga. Dan Izaya tak kuasa menolaknya.

Semua yang Shizuo perlihatkan adalah yang pertama kalinya, karena itulah Izaya bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Orihara Izaya juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang penuh kasih. Dia melakukannya. Dua tahun kemudian mereka menikah. Tentu saja itu menjadi kontroversi. ProKontra dimana-mana. Pernihakan sesama jenis tidak bisa dibenarkan. Apalagi masa lalu mereka yang sering menghancurkan Ikebukuro. Tentu saja, lebih banyak orang yang menentang ketimbang menerima. Namun mereka hanya bungkam. Tidak berani mengambil tindakan. Terlalu takut untuk melawan karena kemampuan Shizuo. Terlalu takut menghujat di dunia maya karena Izaya. Namun tidak ada yang menahan mereka mencerca di dunia nyata. Izaya mungkin bisa tak peduli. Tapi Shizuo telah berada dalam batasnya. Dan itu terjadi di usia pernikahan mereka yang baru menginjak usia tiga tahun. Izaya tahu sejak awal hubungan mereka terlalu rapuh.

Mungkin memang benar tidak selalu kehidupan berumah tangga akan harmonis. Tapi Izaya yakin Shizuo marah karena ada sebabnya. Selalu begitu. Mungkin karena Izaya yang mengganggunya. Atau hal lain. Namun semakin lama, Shizuo menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Apalagi ketika Kasuka menjadi sasaran hujat. Shizuo terpuruk. Izaya tahu betul suaminya menyayangi Kasuka. Oleh karena itulah ia mencoba menenangkan Shizuo. Menjadi istri ideal yang Shizuo inginkan.

Awalnya Izaya ragu ketika Shizuo memintanya memanjangkan rambut, setidaknya poni, namun dia melakukannya. Shizuo juga memintanya menjaga pola makan untuk membuatnya langsing namun tidak begitu berotot seperti pria. Izaya melakukannya. Dia bertingkah seperti wanita. Tidak terlalu keluar kecuali belanja. Diam di rumah meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Belajar memasak. Menjadi lebih tenang. Tidak tertawa maniak. Tidak mempermainkan manusia. Menjadi Wanita.

Wanita.

Izaya sudah membuang sisi lelakinya, demi Shizuo. Namun Shizuo masih mengatakannya, "Seharusnya dia menikahi seorang wanita."

Izaya menendang air di bawahnya, berteriak kencang di tengah taman yang sepi karena hujan dan malam. "Brengsek, siapa yang memintaku untuk menjadi istrimu. Brengsek. Shizuo keparat. Shizuo ..."

Dia menangis kencang. Ingin melepaskan semuanya malam itu juga. Namun tak ada luka yang bisa sembuh dalam semalam. Bahkan setelah di basuh ribuan liter air, dia masih dapat merasakan sakit seolah teriris di relung hatinya.

Izaya terus menangis, terus, dan terus. Ia ingin melakukannya sampai puas. Namun dia harus tersentak ketika air tak lagi mengguyur dirinya. Sebuah payung menghalanginya. Dia menatap kesal pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seseorang yang memegang pegangan payung yang sekarang menaunginya.

"Apa?" gumam orang itu, "Apa kau tak bosan berdiri di sini dua jam dan terus saja menangis?"

Suaranya tampak dingin. Tanpa emosi. Ia terpesona oleh sepasang iris merah yang lebih gelap dari miliknya. Memiliki kontur wajah yang sama dengannya, namun lebih maskulin dengan cara yang tidak dia mengerti. Rahangnya keras, tatapannya terlihat mematikan namun sekarang Izaya bisa melihat kehangatan yang diberikan adanya. Sebuah empati diam dari sepasang mata setajam elang. Izaya tak bisa berhenti terpesona.

Orang itu tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya yang 175cm. Memiliki surai sehitam malam yang sama, coat yang juga senada. Hanya saja bulu coklat pada coatnya berganti dengan warna merah yang mengingatkannya pada darah.

"Apa urusanmu hingga kau turun tangan?" sinisnya. Izaya mencoba menahan isak yang hampir menyeruak keluar.

"Tidak ada," orang itu menjawab dengan nada yang sama. "Hanya saja melihatmu berteriak dan menangis di tengah malam dan hujan sungguh membuatku muak."

Izaya menatap tidak mengerti. Otak jeniusnya tidak bisa menangkap alasan kenapa orang ini berempati padanya. Namun lelehan di matanya masih terus mengalir. Membuatnya harus menunduk menutupinya dengan poni yang sekarang lepek.

Sebuah tangan dingin menyingkirkan poni di dahinya, kemudian menangkup pipi dan mengusap aliran air yang terus menganak. "Lelaki tidak seharusnya berambut panjang." Tubuh Izaya menegang. Suaranya menjadi sesuatu seperti salju. Dingin dan lembut. Kemudian dengan hati-hati orang itu melingkarkan tangannya yang mengusap wajahnya pada pundak Izaya. Membawanya dalam pelukan yang terasa begitu berbeda dengan Shizuo. Namun memiliki satu hal yang sama. Sensasi melindungi dan perlakuan hati-hati seolah Izaya adalah kaca yang rawan pecah.

"Pelukan adalah cara yang efektif untuk menenangkan seseorang. " Dia berbicara di sebelah telinga Izaya. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Menangislah."

Malam itu, Izaya menangis di pelukan orang asing dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya sementara orang itu hanya mengusap punggungnya dan membiarkan Izaya puas, hingga ia tertidur di pelukannya.

Ketika ia terbangun, dia mendapati telah berada di sebuah kamar asing dengan dominasi hitam dan merah di sana-sini. Dengan aroma maskulin namun sama sekali tidak berbau rokok. Tidak seperti kamar Shizuo. Tidak juga seperti kamar di apartemennya di Shinjuku dulu. Sebuah tempat yang asing.

Dengan cepat memori tentang semalam dimana dia tertidur di pelukan orang asing memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya dengan cepat bangkit dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia juga mendapati sebuah kompres terjatuh dari dahinya. Apa dia demam? Tapi yang lebih penting dia ada dimana?

Matanya menjelajah cepat, mencari apapun yang bisa memberitahukannya tentang posisi ataupun waktu sekarang ini. Namun nihil, tak banyak benda di kamar itu kecuali almari dan meja dengan banyak laci. Serta tempat tidur yang ditempatinya, sofa dan televisi yang tak menyala. Izaya merasa perutnya mual dan perasaan asing yang menyergapnya sama sekali tidak membantu apapun.

Dia dengan cepat menatap tajam pada pintu yang berderit terbuka, menampilkan seseorang dengan kaus putih dan pink serta celana panjang pink yang terlihat feminim. Dia memiliki surai hitam yang sama, iris mangenta yang polos dan kekanakan, dan senyum yang ramah atau manja dan kekanakan?

"Roppi-chan, Hime-chan sudah bangun!"

Dia berteriak pada seseorang di luar sana. Yang Izaya duga adalah orang yang menenangkannya kemarin. Tapi Hime-chan? Pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya, ditangannya terdapat baskom yang sepertinya orang itu berniat mengganti kompres Izaya.

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku." Izaya menampilkan senyum ramah yang palsu. Matanya terasa panas efek dari menangis kemarin mungkin. "Tapi maaf saya harus pergi sekarang."

Si pemuda pink berteriak manja, dia dengan segera berlari ke Izaya meletakkan baskom berisi air di nakas dan duduk di tempat tidur sebelahnya. "Tidak boleh!" Dia memaksa Izaya tidur kembali dengan mendorong kedua pundaknya pelan. Dan Izaya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut karena kepalanya seolah baru saja dihantam tong sampah-secara harfiah karena Izaya pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihantam tong sampah yang melayang sejauh satu blok.

"Hime-chan tidur ya. Pasti rasanya sakit, oh aku tadi membuatkan makan malam jadi apa Hime-chan mau makan? Ah tentu saja pasti Hime-chan lapar. Tunggu ya!"

Pemuda itu dengan segera berdiri, berlari keluar kamar tanpa sempat Izaya cegah. Dia masih belum mengetahui dimana ini, dan itu membuatnya gusar. Dan ... Makan malam? Sekarang sudah malam? Berapa lama dia tertidur? Dan bahkan Izaya baru menyadari dia tak lagi menggunakan pakaiannya dan berganti menggunakan piyama yang hangat dengan aksen merah muda. Ini pasti milik pemuda tadi.

Tak sampai lima menit pemuda itu datang dengan nampan baru. Satu mangkok sup yang masih mengepul, nasi hangat, ayam, apel, dan segelas air putih.

Perut Izaya dengan cepat merespon dengan gemuruh. Oh seberapa laparnya ia? Kalau tidak salah semenjak dia bertengkar dengan Shizuo, Izaya tak memakan apapun.

Orang itu tertawa, Izaya tak dapat menahan wajahnya untuk merona. "Kau pasti sangat lapar,"

Dia meletakkan nampan di pangkuan Izaya yang telah bangun. Mengambil kursi di depan meja penuh laci, dan menariknya duduk di samping Izaya.

"Ayo dimakan, Hime-chan."

Izaya berdeham, "Sebelumnya bisa berhenti memanggilku Hime-chan?"

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, "Habis aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, Roppi-chan juga, dan karena kamu manis aku memanggilmu Hime-chan."

Izaya merona. Namun dibalik itu ada rasa sakit ketika mengingat pernyataan Shizuo, dia bukanlah wanita.

"Aku laki-laki," ketusnya.

"Oh aku tahu," ucapnya riang. "Pasti banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu, dan juga aku penasaran. Bagaimana bila di mulai dengan perkenalan, tapi pertama-tama,"-dia menunjuk makanan di pangkuan Izaya-"Kamu makan dulu."

Izaya tersentak. Dengan segera ia mengambil sendok dan memakan sup di pangkuannya. "Ouch ..." Yang dengan segera mengaduh ketika dia lupa meniup supnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Hime-chan, itu masih panas."

Izaya tertawa, "Ah kau benar." Ia mengambil lagi sup di pangkuannya, meniupnya sebentar dan kemudian merasakan bagaimana kuah hangat itu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Dia berdeham, "Oh ya ... Perkenalan diri, aku Izaya. Heiwaji-," dia terdiam, menutup matanya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Orihara Izaya."

Izaya tak tahu kenapa dia memutuskan untuk menyebutkan nama marganya yang lama. Atau mengapa dia mempercayai orang ini atau orang yang kemarin. Mereka asing. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Izaya merasa ini tidak seperti dirinya.

"Ah Iza-chan ya," Pemuda itu menepuk tangannya senang, "Aku Psyche. Psychedelic Dream." Dia berdendang.

"Psyche," gumam Izaya.

"Oh sungguh kemarin mengejutkan ketika Roppi-chan membawa seseorang kemari dalam keadaan pingsan, itu sangat bukan Roppi-chan. Psyche kira dia bukan Roppi-chan. Roppi-chan membenci manusia. Kecuali Psyche, dan mungkin sekarang Iza-chan juga."

"Kau menyebut namamu sendiri untuk berkata aku?" tanya Izaya. Mencoba abai pada kalimat Psyche terahkhir yang kemungkinan bisa membuatnya kembali merona.

"Psyche menahan diri tadi, habis Psyche tidak tahu nama Iza-chan, jadi Psyche tidak bisa memberi tahu Iza-chan nama Psyche."

Izaya berdeham, "Jadi ini dimana?"

"Kamar Roppi-chan," jawab Psyche polos.

"Bukan. Maksudku,"

"Ehm..." Psyche terlihat berpikir. Namun ketika dia melihat Izaya tak melanjutkan makannya, Psyche menunjuk mangkuk Izaya. "Iza-chan makan, Psyche bicara."

"Oh oke."

Izaya melanjutkan makannya. Dan Psyche merasa senang ketika Izaya memakan makanan buatannya dengan lumayan lahap.

"Psyche tidak bisa memberitahu Iza-chan dimana lokasinya. Roppi-chan tidak memperbolehkannya, dan Psyche juga tidak mau Iza-chan pergi karena sudah tahu tempatnya. Tapi Psyche hanya bisa memberitahu bahwa sekarang Iza-chan ada di flat kami."

Izaya mengangguk. Itu jawaban yang masuk akal. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak memperbolehkan dia pergi dari sini?

"Dan Roppi-chan ini?"

"Hachimenroppi," jawabnya singkat.

Hachimenroppi? Nama yang ... Oh ... Izaya tertegun. Pantas saja dia tak merasa asing dengan nama Roppi. Roppi. Hachimenroppi dan Psychedelic Dream. Penghuni dunia bawah yang sering di cari oleh pemerintah, Yakuza, atau gangster. Izaya pernah mencari tahu tentang mereka, namun sangat jarang ada saksi hidup yang mengetahui tentang mereka. Jadi sekarang dia berada di sarang pembunuh? Orang yang memeluknya tadi malam adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin? Pertama kalinya di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun Izaya merasa takut berada di suatu tempat.

TBC

Hiks ... Pertemuan Izaya sama Roppi belum selesai ueeee. ... Hachimenroppi adalah alterego favorit daku.

Oh usia Izaya 28. Semi Canon sih. Jadi masih mempertahankan umur asli.

23 masih bunuh-bunuhan

24 mereka damai

24-25 masih pacaran

26-28 Nikah

28 berantem

Umur di cerita utama 30an xD

Biar nggak bingung xD

Tidak ada yang bisa di katakan.

Terimakasih telah membaca

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2


	3. 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pintu berderit membuka, baik Psyche maupun Izaya menatap kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Roppi yang sedang bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya menatap awas pada Izaya yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Memberi perintah diam pada Psyche untuk menyingkir.

Awalnya Psyche merajuk, namun intimidasi Roppi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tunduk. Dia mengambil nampan Izaya dan pamit mundur, "Psyche akan menemui Iza-chan lagi." Dia menghilang di balik pintu sambil melambai gembira. Izaya tak memiliki kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Psyche dengan sikap manjanya yang seperti adik. Meski dia adalah pembunuh, Izaya tak bisa berhenti memberikan empati penuh kasih pada orang itu.

Namun sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Hachimenroppi. Berbeda dengan Psyche yang childish, Roppi membawa kesan yang menakutkan.

"Hachimenroppi."

Roppi mendengus, melangkah masuk dan berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak berhenti mengawasinya. "Kau tahu tentang kami?"

Izaya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apapun selain kilat mata Roppi yang mengancam, "Ah terimakasih untuk kemarin dan ..."

"Kau tahu tentang kami." Roppi merubah pertanyaannya menjadi pernyataan. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah Izaya. Membuat Izaya beringsut menjauh dengan waspada. Namun tangan Roppi berhasil menekan pergerakannya, dengan mengambil dagu Izaya yang memaksanya menatap kedua irisnya. "Lihat aku jika sedang bicara tuan!"

Bohong jika Izaya berkata tidak merasa terancam. Berbeda dengan semalam tidak ada sedikitpun empati yang terlihat di kedua mata Roppi yang berkilat, "kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Pertama perkenalkan dirimu!" Roppi menuntut. Dia tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari Izaya. Malah semakin beringsut mendekat. Namun ketika melihat mata Izaya yang masih membengkak. Dia menghela nafas, "maaf."

Izaya mengerjap, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan situasi yang terjadi. Kenapa seorang Hachimenroppi yang terkenal kejam meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin jika dia adalah Orihara Izaya yang lama dia akan menyeringai senang. Tapi jati diri itu masih terkubur, perlu waktu untuk menggalinya kembali. Dan dari semua orang di dunia ini kenapa Hachimenroppi lah yang ada di depannga ketika dia benar-benar hancur?

Izaya menjauhkan tangan Roppi dari dagunya, "Aku Orihara Izaya."

"Orihara Izaya?" Roppi mengulang perkenalan Izaya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat dalam rasa penasaran. "Ah pantas saja aku merasa mengenalimu."

Tubuh Izaya menegang, dengan segera dia melompat mundur dan menjauh seolah di todong senjata. "Lalu?"

Roppi menyamarkan tawa dengan sebuah dengusan. Kemudian berjalan kearah Izaya yang memegang kepalanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba dan menarik sebelah tangannya. Menjatuhkannya kembali pada tempat tidur, "Meski kau melawan kau tidak bisa pergi, Izaya."

Izaya merintih, dia tahu benar dirinya tidak akan bisa menang melawan Roppi. Tanpa senjata. Fisik yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, ah tidak bahkan setelah dia pulihpun Izaya tak yakin dapat mengalahkan atau bahkan hanya kabur dari Roppi. Matanya bahkan seolah mengerti gerak-gerik sekecil apapun yang Izaya timbulkan.

"Jadi kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tuntut Izaya.

"Aku hanya membawamu yang tertidur." Dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikan rona yang secara tipis muncul ke permukaan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku membawamu kemari, alih alih meninggalkanmu di hotel atau mungkin rumah sakit."

Hanya perasaannya saja atau gambaran seorang Hachimenroppi jauh meleset dari imajinasinya? Dia pikir Roppi hanya orang kejam yang tidak mempunyai perasaan. Tapi .. Oh ... Kemudian wajahnya memanas. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam di mana dia menangis tersedu di pelukan orang ini.

Izaya menatap Roppi dari sela-sela poninya, "Kau mendengar apa saja kemarin?"

Roppi secara mengejutkan ikut terdiam, seolah tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak pertanyaan penting Izaya hanya akan menanyakan itu?

"Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada itu untuk ditanyakan?" dia menjeda. Berpikir pertanyaan apa yang sekiranya lebih berarti ketimbang pertanyaan remeh dari Izaya barusan. Namun nyatanya dia ingin mengelak saja. "Seperti tentang apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini?"

Dahi Izaya berkerut, "itu benar," gumamnya. "Tapi aku ingin tahu." Dia kembali mendudukkan diri, mendongak menatap Hachimenroppi yang berdiri.

Izaya tertegun ketika mendapati kilat mata Roppi yang tak dapat dibaca. Tidak seperti miliknya yang tak terbaca karena kelicikan. Roppi. Mata Roppi seperti batu yang seolah menyembunyikan banyak hal.

Roppi mendudukkan dirinya. Menghela nafas, dan menatap menembus Izaya. Pada punggung tempat tidur yang seolah lebih menarik ketimbang sepasang mata Izaya yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Kau hanya mengatakan tentang Shizuo, Shizu-chan."

"Apa yang kukatakan tentangnya?" tuntut Izaya tidak sabar.

Roppi menatap sangsi, bertanya-tanya apakah Izaya akan kembali menangis jika dia menceritakannya.

"Pengorbananmu untuk orang ini. Kau berkata menjadi seseorang seperti sekarang adalah karena dirinya." Roppi menatap seolah iri. Orang ini mau melakukan apa saja demi seseorang yang dicintainya. Jika saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Ah tidak jika saja dirinya lah yang menjadi obyek yang Izaya cintai. Roppi segera menepis pikiran itu. Sial apa yang dipikirkannya? "Aku heran apa maksudmu sekarang dengan dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau. Kemudian kau menceritakan tentang Shizuo yang mengecewakanmu. Apa yang dikatakan Shizuo. Semuanya. Mungkin semuanya. Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu sendiri."

Apa benar dia sudah mengatakan itu semua? Lalu kenapa orang ini jadi berempati padanya? Dia tidak dapat mengerti Hachimenroppi sekarang.

"Sebenarnya siapa Shizuo ini?" tanya Roppi tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Suamiku," jawab Izaya lirih. "Dia suamiku tiga tahun terakhir."

"Seorang laki-laki?"

Izaya mengangguk ragu. Kemudian menatap Roppi dengan tatapan yang tidak lagi ragu, "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Tetap tinggal."

"Kenapa?"

Roppi memandang Izaya dengan tatapan seolah mengerti, "memang jika kau pergi dari sini, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Izaya mematung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Roppi berdiri, berjalan kearah pintu dan memutuskan untuk pergi. "Tidurlah. Kita bisa bicara besok."

Dan Izaya tidak lagi dapat menemukan sosoknya dibalik pintu. Izaya bisa mendengar rengekan Psyche di balik ruangan. Namun dia terlalu sibuk berpikir untuk tersenyum. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

Semenjak itu Izaya benar-benar tidak bisa keluar ari flat ini. Roppi tidak pernah lupa mengunci semua pintu dan jendela di flat saat dia hendak tidur ataupun pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Izaya tidak di perbolehkan keluar. Dia benar-benar menjadi tahanan rumah. Psyche berkata itu adalah bentuk rasa peduli Roppi. Namun Izaya tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain hasrat ingin memonopoli.

Roppi juga selalu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikirannya tentang Shizuo. Selalu membuatnya membicarakan hal lain selain itu. Izaya sadar akan usaha yang dilakukan Roppi untuknya. Namun tetap saja Izaya hanya mengubur kenangan itu, tidak menyembuhkannya. Rasa sakit di hatinya tidak jarang menyeruak disaat dia sendirian. Dan terkadang dia mendapati dirinya telah bergelung di tempat tidur dengan bekas jejak air mata.

Tidak ada tayangan televisi pula, hanya ada dvd yang secara rutin Psyche bawa untuk mengusir bosannya. Jadilah dia tidak tahu di kota mana dia berada. Dia pernah mencoba menginterogasi Psyche secara halus, namun meski begitu Psyche tetaplah pembunuh dengan kewaspadaan tinggi di setiap ucapannya.

Dan Izaya menyerah.

Hanya saja dia tak ingin tetap terseret rasa sakit yang selalu coba dia bendung. Setelah sebulan berlalu dia menemukan ide itu. Ide gila itu.

"Roppi," Roppi menatap Izaya yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dia baru saja kembali, dan dia tidak tahu dimana Psyche berada. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Roppi menatap tajam pada Izaya yang menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan helai hitam yang terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, "Jika kau ingin keluar dari sini, pembicaraan sudah berakhir."

"Bukan itu," sanggah Izaya cepat.

"Lalu?"

Izaya menarik nafas panjang, menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan keyakinan. "Biarkan aku bekerja dengan kalian."

Rahang Roppi mengeras, dia dengan segera mencengkram bahu Izaya dan mendorongnya pada dinding di sebelahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pembunuh."

"Jangan bercanda, Izaya," geram Roppi. Matanya berkilat marah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya tatapan marah Roppi tertuju padanya. Sejujurnya itu membuatnya sedikit ragu. Atau takut?

Namun dia memantapkan diri, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Roppi mengerang. Dia mundur dan menghempaskan diri pada sofa dengan kasar. Permintaan Izaya tidak masuk akal. Roppi tidak membawa Izaya kemari untuk menjadikannya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini pekerjaan yang kotor, Izaya. Orang penuh kasih sepertimu tidak seharusnya bekerja seperti kami. Tetaplah diam, dan biarkan kami bekerja."

"Aku kotor. Kalau kau lupa aku adalah Informan. Membuat keributan, mempermainkan hidup seseorang, membuatnya bunuh diri, membunuh mereka. Itu telah kulakukan. Aku bukan orang yang penuh kasih. Jangan pernah bicara bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang penuh kasih!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Roppi meraung keras. Menatap sengit pada Izaya yang masih menatapnya dengan keras kepala. "Kau tidak mengerti," dia menurunkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin membuang diriku. Jika membunuh adalah caranya maka akan kulakukan. Bahkan jika kemungkinannya hanyalah sepersekian persen. Aku ingin mencobanya. Jika itu bisa membuatku menjadi setengah iblis. Menjadi Orihara Izaya."

Izaya merosot. Kepingan memori merangsek masuk dan itu membuat matanya kembali panas.

"Itu berbahaya, Izaya." Suara Roppi melembut.

"Aku tahu," lirihnya.

Roppi berdiri, menarik Izaya dalam pelukannya. Dan berbisik di telinganya. "Baiklah."

Malam itu Izaya mulai melumuri tangannya dengan darah dan dosa.

Roppi mengajarinya dengan sangat baik. Meski pada awalnya Izaya adalah orang yang tangguh. Tapi melakukan pekerjaan ini menjadi jauh lebih mudah dengan adanya Psyche dan Roppi. Tanpa ampun. Tanpa emosi.

Psyche menyukai saat-saat dimana korbannya sekarat, Izaya menyukai saat-saat dimana dirinya mengejar mangsanya yang berada dalam ambang keputus asaan. Ia sangat menyukai saat mangsanya seolah memiliki harapan namun nyatanya tidak.

Namun berbeda dengan Roppi. Dia melakukan tugasnya dengan lugas. Kaku. Sekali serang. Bersih. Pergi. Karena dia membenci para manusia. Dia adalah mesin pembunuh yang sesungguhnya.

Apapun itu Izaya menyukai kehidupannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar hampir lupa dengan keberadaan Shizuo di hatinya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan semuanya. Membunuh adalah cara yang ampuh untuk melakukannya. Mempemainkan manusia yang di cintainya. Melihat ekspresi mereka. Reaksi mereka. Dia menyukainya. Sesuatu yang tertahankan. Adiksi nya bertambah. Mempermainkan manusia, dan melenyapkan mereka.

Izaya terus melakukannya. Terus. Terus. Terus. Menggerus segala kasihnya. Menggerus segala iba miliknya. Dia menjadi iblis. Menjadi dirinya yang dia inginkan.

Dan Izaya tak berniat untuk berhenti.

Malam itu Izaya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Menyusuri lekuk kota yang dia tahu jauh dari Ikebukuro. Keramaian ini membuatnya rindu pada Ikebukuro.

Dia terkekeh. Menertawakan dirinya dulu yang menyedihkan. "Jika Shizuo tidak memintaku menjadi Istrinya. Apa aku akan tetap menjadi informan Shinjuku ya?" Dia bertanya pada langit yang gelap. Bahkan bulan enggan menunjukkan dirinya. Begitupula bintang yang tertutup gumpalan awan.

"Iza-chan."

Izaya menoleh, mendapati Psyche yang melambai ceria di ujung keramaian. Coat putihnya melambai mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang terlalu aktif.

"Psyche," Izaya berjalan menghampirinya. Mengusap kepala Psyche gemas. Senyum bocah yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya ini memang selalu membuatnya gemas. "Ada apa?"

"Roppi-chan memanggil, ayo kembali. " Psyche mengamit tangan Izaya. Menariknya keluar dari kerumunan dan membawanya menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dengan Roppi yang menunggu di kursi kemudi.

"Izaya," ucap Roppi saat Izaya mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi. Matanya menatap hati-hati, dan mengingat Psyche yang diam saja. Izaya tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus. "Tidak bukan apa-apa. Kita bisa membatalkannya.

"Roppi-chan, tapi ..."

Psyche hendak memprotes, namun satu sentakan tajam membuatnya kembali bungkam. Izaya menatap pemuda 32 tahun di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Katakan saja, Roppi." Izaya menyenderkan kepalanya pada jok mobil. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pejalan yang berlalu lalang.

"Izaya," Izaya melirik Roppi melalui sudut matanya. Rambutnya yang sekarang pendek tak lagi menghalangi pandangannya. "Kita akan ..."-Roppi menatap spion dengan tanpa minat-" ke Ikebukuro."

TBC

Yosha sudut Iza-chan selesai /usap ingus/

Chapter depan ayo kita kunjungi Shizu-chan. /nyengir/

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3


	4. 3

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ikebukuro menjadi tempat yang sangat asing bagi Shizuo sekarang. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan ketika dia menatap bekas lemparan benda tak lazimnya dulu yang tak pernah hilang. Membayangkan bagaimana seorang kutu loncat berlari dengan seringai jenaka yang membuat emosinya sampai di ubun-ubun.

Namun sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Tidak ada Izaya. Tidal dengan Izaya si informan licik pembuat masalah, ataupun Izaya yang menunggunya dengan ekspresi yang seolah tidak pernah tengah menantikannya dengan tidak sabar.

Shizuo meremat kepalanya. Tidak peduli bahkan bila dia melakukannya di tengah kota. Kepalanya kembali mengingat jelas ekspresi tersakiti sesaat sebelum Izaya meninggalkannya.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu dan segalanya, Shizu-chan. Itu adalah waktu yang berharga."

Shizuo mematung. Pintu itu tak lagi terbuka. Suara tapak kaki halus Izaya semakin menghilang, namun kesadarannya belum kembali. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Hal bodoh apa yang dia katakan? Bukankah Izaya selalu sabar menunggumu di rumah. Mengikuti semua ucapannya. Shizuo berteriak.

Dengan segera dia berlari, mencoba mencari Izaya. Kalap. Panik. Merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Izaya belum jauh dari sini.

Matahari semakin meninggi. Bahkan setelah tengah hari Shizuo masih belum menyerah untuk mencari Izaya. Hampir semua sudut Ikebukuro dia cari. Hanya tinggal Shinjuku. Dan dia kesana. Hanya untuk mendapati apartemen lama Izaya yang masih sama seperti saat ia mendatanginya terakhir kali.

Shizuo benar-benar hancur. Bahkan ketika Celty datang dan menyodorkan PDA dengan tulisan yang berisi pikirannya. Shizuo hanya bisa menyebut nama Izaya.

Pikirannya penuh dengan Izaya. Izaya. Dan Izaya. Bahkan ia terus mencarinya hingga matahari menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun nihil.

Celty kesulitan membujuknya. Simon juga datang. Shinra membantu. Bahkan bocah-bocah yang dia kenali dulu sebagai siswa Raira ikut turun tangan. Namun Izaya seolah di telan bumi. Dia tidak ada dimanapun.

Shizuo depresi. Kasuka datang berkali-kali. Namun dia tidak menanggapi. Bahkan dirinya hampir menjadi gila. Dia hanya menunggu Izaya di apartemennya.

Hingga sebulan berlalu Shizuo masih terus berusaha. Berusaha mencari Izayanya. Izaya yang telah dia kecewakan. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Berlutut. Dan memintanga kembali. Namun Izaya tidak ada. Hanya ada dirinya dan rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogoti hatinya.

Shinra datang ke rumah Shizuo di temani dengan Celty dan Kasuka serta istrinya. Mereka mendapati Shizuo dalam keadaan kuris kering, dan tak sadarkan diri di depan komputer Izaya. Masih terus mencoba mencari Izaya di pelosok jepang melalui jaringan internet yang Izaya ajarkan padanya dulu. Agaknya Shizuo telah meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai makhluk hidup selama beberapa hari. Kala itu semuanya benar-benar menjadi kepanikan.

Bahkan saat Shizuo di rawat di rumah Shinra, dia masih terus mencoba mencari Izaya. Shizuo benar-benar mengabaikan keadaannya. Dan itu membuat Shinra marah. Untuk pertama kalinya Shinra kehilangan kendali akan dirinya yang selalu ceria di keadaan apapun dan memukul Shizuo keras-keras.

Di antara emosi yang melingkupi Shinra dia berkata, "Jika kau tetap mengabaikan hidupmu dan mencari Izaya tanpa berpikir aku akan mengambil nyawamu, Shizuo."

Shizuo tertegun. Shinra benar. "Kalau begitu bantu Shinra." Itu bukan sebuah perintah seperti yang dia berikan pada Shinra, namun sebuah permohonan. Dan Shizuo tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya Shinra merubah emosinya dengan senyum ceria dan dengan bersikap sok pahlawan dia menunjuk dadanya yang membusung dan berkata, "Serahkan saja, padaku."

Akan tetapi bahkan setelah dua tahun pencarian Izaya tidak juga di temukan. Bahkan dengan foto yang seharusnya tersebar luas di kota-kota atau bahkan situs-situs di internet. Keberadaan Izaya tidak bisa di temukan.

Dan malam itu Shizuo mendapati Kasuka datang lagi untuk mengecek keadaannya setelah Shizuo lupa untuk pulang seharian ini.

"Nii-san, kau dari mana saja? Bukankah pekerjaanmu dengan Tom-san selesai sejak tadi?"

Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah selain frekuensi berkunjungnya yang meningkat pesat semenjak dia kehilangan Izaya.

"Mencari Izaya," gumamnya dengan nada ragu dan putus asa. Satu lagi hari dengan pencarian yang tak memberikan hasil.

Kasuka menghela nafasnya. Mengakat sebungkus karaage yang dia beli sebelum datang kemari. "Nii-san pasti belum makan."

"Thanks, Kasuka."

Shizuo membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. Meski sedikit berantakan tempat itu tetap seperti saat sebelum Izaya meninggalkannya. Foto-foto pernikahan dirinya dan Izaya masih terpasang rapi di banyak tempat.

Dia menatap nanar pada satu foto dimana Izaya dalam balutan tuksedo sedang berada di gendongannya sembari membawa bunga putih. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia meski hanya senyum jahil yang di tunjukkannya. Shizuo ingat betul, Izaya dengan sengaja melompat kearahnya yang belum siap dan meminta Mairu memfotonya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mairu. Saudara kembar Izaya menyalahkan dirinya atas hilangnya Izaya. Sementara keluarga Izaya sendiri menganggap itu adalah masalah mereka. Izaya telah menikah. Mereka mengandalkan Shizuo untuk masalah ini. Bahkan menyemangatinya dengan meyakinkannya bahwa Izaya masih hidup dimanapun dia berada. Dan Shizuo mempercayai itu.

"Nii-san."

Shizuo tidak menyadari dirinya telah terlalu lama melamun di depan foto pernikahan mereka hingga Kasuka memanggilnya lagi.

"Oh akan kusimpan untuk kumakan nanti."

Kasuka menghela nafas, "Nii-san, makanlah sekarang!" Dia menatap tubuh Shizuo yang semakin mengurus.

Kasuka berdiri, berjalan melewati Shizuo yang hanya memasang wajah bingung namun akhirnya menurut. Dia memakan karaagenya masih dengan keadaan berdiri. Hingga Kasuka kembali dengan sebotol susu dari kulkas dan memintanya makan sambil duduk.

Kasuka menatap beberapa foto Izaya. Kemudian kakaknya. Dia tidak percaya hubungan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Kasuka tidak menyalahkan Izaya atas keputusannya yang menghilang begitu saja. Namun dia juga tidak tega menyalahkan kakaknya. Shizuo sudah menyesali semua tindakannya. Dan sekarang kakaknya menjadi pribadi yang lebih tenang. Pekerjaannya berjalan baik. Dia tidak memukul orang-orang dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu. Hanya saja. Pribadi Shizuo sekarang malah terus membuatnya merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun Heiwajima Shizuo adalah kakaknya. Begitupula Heiwajima Izaya.

"Kau masih sangat mencintai, Izaya-san ya Nii-san."

Shizuo menurunkan kotak karaagenya. Matanya meredup. Menatap miris pada wajah Izaya yang tersenyum senang ketika dia menggendong putri Kadota yang baru lahir sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Izaya berkata seandainya saja dia bisa melahirkan bayi, pasti keluarga mereka menjadi lengkap. Dan kala itu semua menganggap itu hanyalah guyonan. Shizuo tersenyum tipis, mengingat bagaimana menggeram kesal ketika semua orang menertawakannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," katanya. "Sangat sangat mencintainya. " Kemudian mengulanginya lagi seolah kalimat tadi belum cukup untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya.

"Begitukah, untunglah."

Shizuo menatap bingung pada Kasuka, "'Untunglah'?"

"Aku hanya bersyukur kau masih menunggunya kembali, Nii-san. Izaya-san adalah satu-satunya untuk Nii-san bukan."

Shizuo menutup matanya, kemudian kembali menggigit Karaage yang semenjak tadi dimakannya. "Meski aku tidak tahu apakah Izaya akan memaafkanku. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini egois tapi ... Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Sejak awal ini adalah salahku, jadi karma ini mungkin sepadan "

Kasuka tersenyum. Ia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menyemangati kakaknya. Kakaknya terlalu hebat. Dia benar-benar menghormatinya.

Menatap jam yang menunjuk angka sebelas, Kasuka memilih untuk undur diri. Ada istri dan anaknya yang menunggunya. Anak mungil yang baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Shizuo bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ingin segera pulang ketika teringat seseorang tengah menunggunya dengan tidak sabar di rumah. Pasti sekarang sebagai suami-yang sekaligus ayah-Kasuka ingin segera bergabung dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

Kemudian Shizuo sendirian. Dengan tidak adanya Kasuka dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermuram durja. Tanpa bersikap sok bisa menahan diri lagi. Bersyukur ia masih tinggal sendiri. Di rumahnya. Rumah Izaya juga. Menunggu seseorang yang entah ada dimana.

Dia menatap sendu pada foto Izaya yang berada dalam bingkai. Foto terakhir yang di ambil beberapa hari sebelum Izaya pergi. Foto yang membuat Shizuo semakin merasa bersalah. Kenapa setelah semua terjadi dia baru bisa menyadari ada jejak air mata yang amat sama di sana. Binar mata Izaya yang telah berubah.

Shizuo menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ia terjatuh pada rasa bersalah dan menyesalan. Mungkin hari ini pencariannya harus di akhiri. Satu lagi hari berlalu dengan tanpa petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Izaya.

Shizuo sudah hampir menyelam ke alam mimpi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran. Bahkan bisa dibilang menggedornya. Ini pasti Shinra.

Dengan perasaan kesal Shizuo membuka pintu dengan keras hanya untuk mendapati Celty yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya menyodorkan PDA sementara tubuhnya bergerak panik.

[Izaya]

Jantung Shizuo seperti berhenti berdetak, ketika melihat nama itu di sebut oleh teman bicaranya.

"Ada apa dengan Izaya?!"

Dia berteriak tak sabaran. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak sabar dengan waktu yang harus di gunakan Celty untuk mengetik.

[Aku melihatnya]

[Di Ikebukuro]

TBC

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin di tunda satu dua hari. Oke.


	5. 4

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kaki Roppi tergenang darah. Entah itu darahnya atau darah kedua orang yang tertimbun reruntuhan. Hachimenroppi untuk pertama kalinya merasa tidak berguna. Dia hanya bisa menatap mereka yang sekarat. Semakin merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri, ketika dia mendudukkan dirinya. Mengusap pipi lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu mulai mendingin.

Satu ledakan lagi, Roppi semakin bergetar. "Izaya, Psyche," gumamnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Dan ketika gedung itu kembali runtuh dan akan menimpa dirinya Roppi tiba-tiba dihadapankan dengan jalanan. Dia tertidur di mobil? Tapi rasanya nyata sekali.

"Kau memimpikan apa?" Seseorang bertanya di sebelahnya. Membuatnya memutar kepala demi mendapati Izaya yang memegang kemudi dan melihatnya dalam raut yang sulit diartikan. "Setidaknya kau memanggil namaku tiga kali sebelum yang terakhir dengan nama Psyche."

Memilih bungkam, Roppi melempar pandangannya pada jalanan yang masih diterangi cahaya matahari remang-remang. Mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di Ikebukuro. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya. Mengalihkan perhatian Izaya yang masih menatapnya intens. Tidak mungkin Roppi memberi tahu Izaya tentang mimpi itu.

"Tidak," tukas Izaya. Masih terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Roppi menatap spedometer sekilas, kemudian mengerling. "Ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Ikebukuro?"

Izaya mendengus, "Untuk apa?"

Dan kemudian hening. Roppi memilih untuk tidak menjawab, dan Izaya hanya terfokus pada acara berkendaranya. Psyche tertidur di jok belakang. Bergelung di antara beludru pinknya yang lembut. Tidak menyadari kedua partnernya yang baru saja berdebat ringan. Tidak mengetahui Izaya yang mencoba menguasai perasaannya. Dia bisa saja bertemu Shizuo di kota itu. Dan itu adalah hal yang ingin dia hindari. Namun di sisi lain, Izaya ingin melihatnya. Dia dilema.

Sedangkan Roppi menambah beban pikirannya lagi. Biarkan saja orang-orang menganggapnya protektif, tapi sejujurnya dia ingin Izaya tidak ikut dalam misi ini. Membiarkan dia terus berada di flat dan tidak membiarkannya keluar. Ya Roppi ingin memonopoli Izaya. Dia tidak ingin Izaya bertemu dengan Shizuo. Entah karena apa. Atau mungkin perasaan yang timbul ketika dia melihat betapa rapuhnya Izaya dua tahun lalu membuatnya tidak ingin melepas Izaya. Apakah pada akhirnya hatinya yang batu mulai luluh pada Izaya? Atau bahkan dia mencintainya? Roppi tahu. Pertanyaan itu tidak memiliki jawabannya.

Roppi melemparkan ingatannya pada saat-saat dimana Izaya biasa dia tinggalkan saat menjadi tahanan rumah dulu. Roppi mungkin merasa kasihan. Tapi dia tidak ingin Izaya pergi bagaimanapun juga. Dan mungkin ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Izaya akan membongkar identitas mereka. Roppi dan Psyche. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat wajah Hachimenroppi dan Psychedelic Dream. Mereka hanya tahu nama dan teror yang mereka timbulkan.

Terkadang Roppi yang pulang terlebih dahulu bisa melihat Izaya meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Dia bisa mendengar isak yang coba Izaya tahan. Dia bisa melihat selimut itu bergetar. Hingga dia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi ketika Izaya puas menangis dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Disaat inilah biasanya Roppi datang. Membenarkan posisi tidur Izaya, dan menyelimutinya. Mengusap jejak air mata yang tertinggal. Biasanya juga dia berbisik pada telinga Izaya, mengatakan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sakit lagi." Atau malah terkadang mencium keningnya, dan membuat Roppi mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Apa yang dilakukan Roppi terhadap Izaya adalah anomali. Seolah itu bukanlah dirinya. Namun Roppi tak sanggup berhenti. Adiksi ini. Candu saat melihat wajah Izaya. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Bukan wajah yang membuat ekspresi palsu di saat dia sadar Roppi dan Psyche memperhatikannya. Roppi mengerti Izaya itu laki-laki. Tapi apakah fakta itu akan merubah apapun? Pada akhirnya Roppi tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan dimana dia ingin menjadikan Izaya miliknya seutuhnya.

Roppi memecah keheningan setelah kelar dari lamunannya, "Sebaiknya aku yang menyetir."

"Aku baru menyetir dua jam, kau melakukannya hampir lima jam." Izaya menolak sembari mendengus sebal, "Lagipula kau lelet, enam puluh mil per jam? Kapan kita sampai?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada bergerak di kecepatan seratus mil perjam sementara kau semenjak tadi sering kehilangan fokus karena melamun. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Izaya mendengus. Memberhentikan mobilnya sebelum Roppi bicara macam-macam. Kemudian membuka pintu kemudi dengan kasar dan beralih posisi dengan Roppi. "Delapan puluh mil perjam Roppi, atau kita tidak akan pernah sampai," gumamnya. Menatap jalanan yang mulai bergerak seiring mobil yang meninggalkan tempat.

"Terserahlah."

Dan mobil mereka melesat dan sampai pada gerbang kota Ikebukuro saat malam hampir mendekati waktu kebesarannya. Sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Izaya menatap seluruh kota dengan perasaan campur aduk. Penduduk kota inilah yang membuatnya bisa bersenang-senang, dan penduduk kota inilah yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk. Izaya penasaran apa yang mereka katakan hingga Shizuo yang kepala batu terganggu juga. Apa yang mereka perbuat hingga Shizuo bisa melakukan itu semua pada Izaya.

Izaya mengusap pipinya, mengingat dengan jelas ketika tangan Shizuo mendarat disana dan membuatnya menabrak dinding dengan punggungnya.

Rasanya nyeri. Izaya bisa merasakan tulang punggungnya serasa remuk dan pipinya begitu panas. Apa masalah orang ini sebenarnya? Izaya hanya melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saat dirinya baru saja pulang Shizuo menghempaskannya seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Mencoba setenang mungkin meski matanya sudah sangat memanas. Dia tidak bisa menangis begitu saja. "Kau jahat sekali Shizu-chan, menghempaskan istrimu sampai seperti ini."

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Shizuo menanya dingin. Wajahnya keras dan terlihat mengancam.

Izaya memandang bingung suaminya. Shizuo yang seperti ini, bukan Shizuonya. "Apa? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan," katanya.

Memang benar, Izaya baru saja membuat seseorang hampir kehilangan nyawanya lagi. Dia merusakan kehidupannya lagi. Tapi bukankah memang itu yang biasa dia lakukan? Toh orang ini memang tidak berniat untuk hidup lagi. Jadi apa salahnya jika Izaya membantunya? Meskipun begitu Izaya juga telah menyiapkan rencana bila orang itu bergerak di luar perkiraannya. Si peri tanpa kepala sudah pasti akan menyelamatkan orang itu lagi. Jadi Izaya tidak membunuh siapapun kan? Tapi kenapa Shizuo memandangnya dengan tatapan itu lagi?

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu lagi, Izaya." Shizuo menggeram. Dia mencengkram bahu Izaya hingga membuat Izaya meringis sakit. Dia memang tidak berniat melawan. Apalagi dengan keadaan emosi Shizuo yang seperti ini. Melawan akan membuat situasi semakin runyam. Izaya masih mencintai Shizuo. Entah ada apa dengan alasan itu hingga membuat dirinya menjadi bukan dirinya saat bersama Shizuo. "Itu bukan apa yang dilakukan seorang wanita."

Kemudian Shizuo melepas cengkramannya, masuk ke kamar, dan membiarkan Izaya bersandar pada dinding sembari memegangi bahunya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Izaya memasang senyum miris, "Karena aku memang bukan wanita, Shizu-chan."

Tapi toh Izaya melakukannya. Dan sekarang dia menyesalinya. Izaya menyesali segala hal yang dia lakukan untuk Shizuo di masa lalu.

"Izaya!" Sebuah panggilan bernada datar membangunkan Izaya dari lamunannya. Menatap sebuah apartemen minimalis yang berada di sudut kota Ikebukuro. Izaya tahu betul semua yang ada di Ikebukuro. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Jadi ini tempat persembunyian kalian di Ikebukuro?"

Roppi mengangguk. Menggendong Psyche yang masih tertidur di punggungnya. "Mungkin sedikit kotor, Psyche akan membersihkannya nanti."

"Tidak bukan itu," sanggah Izaya. "Ini mengejutkan bahkan informan sepertiku tidak tahu ini persembunyian kalian."

Roppi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membawa Psyche masuk dan membiarkan Izaya mengikutinya. Ketika Izaya memasuki apartemen itu, Izaya di kejutkan dengan isinya. Hampir sama dengan flat mereka sebelumnya. Hanya saja tempat itu sangat berdebu.

"Tidak berbeda," kata Izaya terkesan kecewa.

Roppi menatap sinis Izaya setelah meletakkan Psyche di tempat tidurnya, "memang kau mengharapkan apa?" katanya. "Dia menatap tempat tidur yang di gunakan Psyche. Kemudian beralih pada Izaya setelah memutuskan tidak apa-apa membiarkan Psyche tidur di sana. "Ayo pergi!"

Izaya hanya bisa mengejar Roppi yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Kemana?"

"Mencari makanan."

"Aku mau Ootoro."

Roppi memutar bola matanya ketika mendapati Izaya berjalan dengan sedikit melompat kearahnya yang menuju mobil.

Jalanan Ikebukuro memang sangat sibuk. Bahkan saat malam seperti ini. Jam sepuluh dan mereka sama sekali belum menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka. Izaya tahu benar. Masih banyak geng berwarna yang dia ingat dulu. Dan sekarang meski tatanan telah berubah. Semuanya tetap sama. Seperti saat dirinya menjajaki Ikebukuro dengan informasi yang dia jual kemana-mana. Hanya saja, sekarang terasa berbeda. Ketika dia menatap satu per satu orang yang berjalan beriringan, Izaya bisa merasakan, hatinya yang terisis. Mereka yang merebut kebahagiaannya bersama Shizuo. Izaya terkekeh, apa ini perasaan mereka saat Izaya menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengacaukan kehidupan mereka.

Di sebelahnya Roppi menatap Izaya heran, "Sesuatu terlihat lucu?"

"Tidak," kekeh Izaya. "Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Lupakan soal itu," katanya sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Izaya, takut-takut dia mengingat orang itu lagi. "Siapa saja yang perlu di waspadai disini?"

"Ah ... Pekerjaan."

Meski Izaya bergabung dengan mereka dan terus membunuh. Informasi tetaplah yang utama. Dulu mereka membeli informasi pada satu per satu informan yang bisa mereka ancam—dan dulu mereka memutuskan bahwa Orihara Izaya tidak akan bisa di ajak bekerja sama meski dia jenius—agar tidak membocorkan rahasia mereka. Namun karena Izaya telah bergabung, Izaya menjadi informan tetap di kelompok mereka. Memiliki Izaya menjadi sebuah keuntungan yang besar. Tidak ada uang yang terbuang hanya untuk membayar mereka—meski sebenarnya Roppi tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang uang—ataupun resiko mereka bisa saja di jebak.

Izaya mencari informasi dengan mudah, seperti yang di duga dari seorang jenius. Pekerjaan mereka menjadi lebih mudah. Cara Izaya memperkirakan pergerakan mereka begitu tepat, dan bahkan terkesan kompleks. Bahkan dia bisa memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi mereka, dan itu biasanya menjadi bahan taruhan Psyche dan Izaya tentang kebenarannya.

Izaya menopang dagu, "Masih sama. Kau lebih baik berhati-hati dengan Dotachin dan gengnya. Meski dia sudah punya anak, dia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Atau Dollars, mereka seperti kelompok besar namun juga terselubung. Pimpinan mereka bijaksana. Ryugamine-kun yang sudah dewasa perlu di waspadai. Tunangannya juga, berhati-hatilah jangan sampai tersayat." Dia terdiam, menatap orang-orang yang menggunakan scraf kuning. "Kau lihat mereka?"

Roppi menatap para pemuda yang di tunjuk Izaya.

"Itu Scraf kuning. Salah satu dari Dollars. Pemimpin mereka yang lama menjadi penggantiku," Izaya terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka Kida Masaomi-kun akan menjadi Informan, kupikir bocah Aoba itu yang akan melakukannya."

Roppi menatap Izaya dalam diam. Menikmati bagaimana perubahan raut Izaya. Terkedang sedih, senang, kecewa, hanya cerita singkat tentang informasi di Ikebukuro. Wajah itu menampilkan banyak ekspresi yang terus menerus di samarkan.

"Kemudian untuk yang lebih jauh lagi, Awakusu-kai. Itu cukup perlu di waspadai. Kemudian pembunuh dari Rusia, Varona. Dia kembali lagi kemari." Roppi menekuk wajahnya, orang itu. Gadis konyol yang pernah membuat pekerjaannya menjadi runyam sekitar delapan tahun lalu. "Kemudian russian sushi. Simon memiliki kekuatan yang di atas rata-rata. Kujiragi-san, kupikir dia sudah pergi namun sebaiknya berhati-hati. Yagiri farmasi. Yodogiri. Mereka mungkin tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan yang terang-terangan sekarang. Tapi berhati-hati saja. Kemudian legenda kota, pengendara tanpa kepala, tapi dia punya suami yang mungkin menguntungkan. Shinra dokter ilegal yang hebat." Izaya mengangkat bahunya setengah tidak rela memuji teman lamanya, "Dan Shizuo Heiwajima."

Roppi menatap Izaya lamat-lamat. Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko sushi untuk membeli ootoro kesukaan Izaya. "Akan ku simpulkan, hindari Awakusu-kai, Dollar, Kida Masomi, Ryugamine dan tunangannya, pengendara tanpa kepala dan suaminya, dan Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Kenapa?" Izaya menatap bingung, pada Roppi yang berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Semakin merasa bingung ketika Roppi hanya terdiam dan melihat kumpulan motor polisi berwarna putih mengejar pengendara serba hitam dan mengenakan helm full face yang aneh. Celty. "Seperti biasa dia sibuk sekali."

Kemudian Izaya hanya bisa menatap Roppi dalam keterkejutan, "Karena merekalah yang mencarimu."

TBC

A/N

Hasil ngetik dari HP dan Laptop itu selalu beda, entah kenapa.

Maaf ya telat, Mager soalnya. Wkwk

Nah ini cara nulisnya kayak animenya. Maju mundur. Mungkin kalian akan bingung. Tapi Setting Izaya yang belakang itu saat sebelum Celty datang. Satu jam sebelum Celty datang ke Apartemen Shizuo. Nah jam 9 sampe ikebukuro jam 10 mereka keliling. Trus ketemu Celty yang lagi dikejar-kejar polisi. Jadi dia harus lolos dulu baru nemuin Shizuo. Makanya butuh waktu.

Nah sekian bacotan saja, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang kemungkinan juga bakal ngadat bentar.


End file.
